


The One

by missy520



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, First Time, Kink Meme, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missy520/pseuds/missy520
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt on the 2015 Summer Kink Meme:</p>
<p>Castle/Beckett<br/>Castle's daughter's (Alexis) 18 year old nanny (Kate) wants him to take her virginity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> Since I messed up the prompt because I misunderstood it, I thought I’d fill the prompt the way the prompter wanted.

Kate Beckett loved being Alexis Castle’s nanny. The two year old was a happy toddler. Plus, Kate had a room in the Castles’ loft, she was paid well, and she got to spend time with Alexis’ dad, her favorite author, Richard Castle. He didn’t know she had read all of his books, and if she could help it, he never would. This job was perfect, she could take all morning classes (Rick took care of Alexis in the morning), had plenty of downtime to study, and talking to Rick was fun; they had conversations about everything. One day, they would debate good sci-fi TV shows, another they could discuss the use of red herrings in literature, yet another they could talk about the Mets bullpen and whether they needed to add another left hander.

But now when she needed to discuss something serious with him, her palms were sweaty. Rick had told her that Alexis’s mom was coming into town, and she was going to take Alexis for the night on Saturday. He smiled at her when he told her that she could go out with her friends on a Saturday night if she wanted. But Kate’s mind had gone somewhere else. 

At 18, she was still a virgin, and she didn’t want to be one anymore. And her brain had decided Rick e would be The One. She was going to talk to him today while Alexis napped. She didn’t think he’d be against this. She’d caught him staring at her ass or her boobs. She knew she stared at his ass a lot and when he wore a tee shirt, and she saw his biceps, she almost swooned. And those times he hadn’t shaved and/or wore his glasses, her pussy would get instantly wet. 

So when Alexis went down for her afternoon nap, Kate screwed up her courage and knocked on the door frame. (And thought, as she always did, why the heck did he have bookshelves for walls?) “Mr. Castle? Can I ask you for a favor?”

Rick looked up from his laptop, hit save, and nodded at Kate. “Sure, Kate, but call me Rick. When you call me Mr. Castle, I feel old. And I’m not old,” he added with mock seriousness. 

“How about I call you Castle? Rick sounds so familiar. And when I’m a cop, I figure I’ll be using last names,” she teased him. She knew he found her chosen career hot. She sat down, found her nerves had returned, but managed to talk. “I’m 18. I’m a virgin, and I don’t want to be one anymore. And I want you to take my virginity!” There, it was out there. She looked at Rick and saw the shock on his face turn to lust.

“Kate, are you sure? Maybe your first time should be with someone you love,” he said. He needed to get that out there. He knew he had strong feelings for Kate, but he tried to keep them under control. She was 18, he was 10 years older. He’d been married and divorced and he had a kid. But right now, Castle Jr. was doing all the thinking for him, and he was thinking “this is a hot babe who wants to have sex with me. Go for it!” Rick was glad he was sitting at his desk; Kate couldn’t see the bulge in his jeans.

“I don’t want to wait anymore. And I really like you. And I think you care about me a lot; I just know you’d make it great. Please, Castle?” As she said the last (and who knew being called by your last name could be such a turn on?), she bit her lower lip. And that was it. Castle Jr. was all in.

“Okay, Kate, I’ll do it.” He told her. She blushed but then she smiled at him. It took everything in his power not to leap over his desk and take her now. But he could wait until Saturday. He did stand up, walk over to her, and leaned down to give her a kiss. 

Kate couldn’t believe it; Rick had said yes, and now he was kissing her. It started out as a friendly kiss, and changed in seconds when she put her hand on the bulge in his jeans. He moaned, and so did she. He slid his tongue in her mouth and she was glad she was sitting down – her knees turned to water. 

They separated with a pop. Kate took her hand off his cock, and sat back in the chair. “It’s going to be a long time until Saturday night, Beckett!” he said with a grin. She chuckled and agreed. 

Somehow, they both made it to Saturday. Meredith was going to pick Alexis up at 3 PM, and it was now 2:45. Kate had her stuff ready when Rick walked into the room with Alexis in his arms. They heard the knock, and within seconds, Meredith breezed into the room, gathered up Alexis and her stuff (including Monkey Bunky) and was out the door. 

They looked at each other and neither knew what to say or do. Then Rick broke the silence. “Kate, I’ve got an idea. Let’s make this a date, okay? But a date we do at home. We’ll get dressed up, order some food, and make it special. What do you say?” Kate couldn’t talk through her suddenly dry mouth, but she nodded. “Okay, let’s say we meet in the living room at six, and take it from there,” he said. Kate nodded again, and started to go upstairs to her room. “And Kate?” she turned when she heard him. “No worries, sweetheart, because it’s going to be great!” She blushed and almost ran up the stairs.

At 5:55, Rick stepped out of his bedroom/office, and into the main living space of the loft. He had called in an order of Chinese, which he knew was Kate’s favorite. He was dressed in a cobalt blue button down, and a nice pair of slacks. He had noticed how Kate couldn’t stop staring at him when he wore this shirt. And when he heard the click of heels on the stairs, he looked up and felt like he’d been punched in the stomach. Holy fuck, she was gorgeous. She was wearing a mini dress and the highest pair of black high heels he had ever seen. He made his feet work, and went to meet her at the bottom of the stairway.

“Kate, you look amazing! If I hadn’t already ordered the food, I think I’d suggest we’d skip dinner!” She smiled and then ducked her head, biting her bottom lip. He took her by the hand, and led her to the couch. He couldn’t help himself; he had to taste her again. He framed her face with his hands and then he crushed his lips to hers. He ran his tongue over her lips until she parted them and let him in. She moaned, and that inspired him to leave her lips and kiss her face, her jawline and her neck. He was just about to kiss her top of her breasts when he heard the knock on the door. He stopped, gathered himself and went to answer. 

While Rick was taking care of the food, Kate wondered over to the table. She turned as she heard him come close. “C’mon, Castle, hand over the food. I have a feeling we’re going to need the energy!” she said with all the bravado she could muster. She didn’t want him to think she was a nervous little kid. But even her leer didn’t fool him; he knew her too well.

“Kate, sweetheart, if you have changed your mind about this, that’s okay. We’ll eat a nice dinner, flirt a little, watch a movie and make out if you want. It’s up to you,” he said very seriously.

She shook her head. “No, I still want to do this. And do you want to know why? It’s because I know how much you care about me; these last few minutes prove it. Rick, I want to do this – and I really want to do this with you. Could we just put the dinner in the fridge and eat it later? I don’t want to wait!” To answer her, Rick took the bag of food and put it away. He took Kate by the hand, and walked her into the bedroom.

Rick knew she was nervous but she also had a gleam of excitement in her eyes. When they were in his bedroom, he kissed her softly. She hummed as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him back. He reached around to the back of her dress, found the zipper, and pushed it all the way down. Kate stepped away from him to shrug the dress off – and when she did, he discovered she wasn’t wearing any underwear! “Oh fuck, Kate! Come here and help me get naked too!” She kicked off her shoes and walked over to him with an extra wiggle to her hips, and went straight for his belt, undoing it in seconds. She then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. 

He kicked off his shoes, and let her take his pants off. His cock made a tent in his boxers, but Kate fixed that – she reached in and pulled it out. She stared at it, and licked her lips. “Fuck, Castle that is an amazing cock!” She ran her fingers around the tip, gathering up the moisture she found there. She licked her hand and moaned. Rick did too. She then got down on her knees, and licked his cock up and down, spreading her saliva everywhere. She stopped licking and used her hands to arouse him. He didn’t want to come yet, so he removed her hands from his dick and helped her stand up. 

He kissed her again; this time soft and gentle. She almost melted into him. He disconnected their lips and teased her, “You didn’t take my shirt off. Do you need help?” She laughed and nodded her head “No”, and unbuttoned his shirt quickly. She then pushed it off his shoulders, and started kissing his chest, his biceps, and anywhere she could reach. Once again, he stopped the kissing, and walked her over to the bed. She let go of his hand, and went to lie down on the bed. He had put the box of condoms on the bedside table, and he got one out, ripped open the package and rolled it on his cock. He looked her in the eyes before he moved. “Kate, do you still want to do this? We can stop now if you want,” but she arched her back and kissed him hard. He knew she wasn’t ready yet, but he’d have some fun getting her there.

He started to kiss down her body; first her forehead, then her cheek, then the tip of her nose. That made her giggle, which was the reaction he was hoping for. Then he kissed her lips, her jawline, her neck, and spent a long time kissing and sucking each breast. Kate was holding the back of his head to her breasts as he played with them, and he could tell she liked it by the way she was humming. He moved down her body a little more, teasing her belly button with his tongue. She giggled again.

Then he was looking at her pussy. He pushed her legs apart gently, and stared. She was wet already, so he knew she’d be ready soon. He licked her from top to bottom and from bottom to top. He started to rub her cunt everywhere, but he focused on her clit. Kate’s hips were moving from side to side. “Oh fuck Castle, I’m coming!” she screamed, and then she did. He watched as she slowly got herself under control, and went back to licking and sucking on her pussy and clit. He could feel how wet she was. He moved back up her body, and when he got to her lips, kissed her hard. 

She was ready for everything now. “Castle, I’m ready. I’m so ready! Please, I need to have your cock in me, please!” She was thrashing around on the bed now.

“Okay, Kate. I’m ready for this too,” and with that, he put her hand on his hard penis. She guided him to her entrance, and he put the tip inside her. He gave her a minute to adjust, and put a little more of his cock in. She loved this slow dance; she could feel every ridge of his dick as it moved through her body. Once he had his entire penis inside her, he stopped moving. Soon Kate was squirming all around. He looked at her and asked a simple question, “Kate, what do you want?” 

At first, she wasn’t sure what she wanted. She didn’t know how to describe it. She opened her mouth to tell him she didn’t know, but to her surprise, all of a sudden she knew. “More, Castle, I want more!” She didn’t know what “more” was but Castle seemed to know. He smiled and started to move his cock in and out of her pussy. And oh, that felt wonderful. Her hands moved down her body and moved into her pussy. She put her fingers close to where they were joined, and as he entered her, she could feel his cock. 

He loved watching her beautiful face as her body responded to their lovemaking. And yes, he was making love to her. He loved her; maybe someday she would love him back. But for now, he had her in his bed, and he loved hearing the moans and groans she made. He realized that an orgasm was moving through her, and he knew he was ready to come too. At that moment, Kate cried out, “Oh Rick, I’m coming!” He could feel her walls getting tight around his penis. She moved her hands from her clit to his balls, and he couldn’t hold it in any longer.

“Kate, I’m coming too! Holy fuck!” He shot what felt like two gallons of come into the condom. His arms gave way, and he collapsed on his side next to her. The only sound in the room was their labored breathing. Soon, they both had themselves under control. He smiled at her, kissed her lips lightly, and jumped out of bed. He disposed of the condom and used the bathroom. When he walked back into the bedroom, Kate was laying there waiting for him. As soon as she saw him, she patted the space next to her in the bed. He was relieved to see her smiling at him.

As if she read his mind, she said, “Castle that was wonderful. I feel great. Thank you for making this night so fantastic,” she kissed him. “But I am so tired right now, I just want to sleep. I hope that’s okay.”

“That’s more than okay, I want to sleep too. We’ll nap, get up, eat cold Chinese food, and see what we want to do next,” he added an eyebrow wiggle with the last. Kate giggled, and she snuggled up next to him. He lifted the sheet and covered them, and he was asleep within seconds. Kate watched him sleep and thought back on how wonderful this night was. And she wondered what he would think if he knew she was in love with him, that he was her one and done. With that thought, her eyes closed and she fell asleep too.


End file.
